


Because Werewolves or Something: A Frank/Dewees Podbook Compilation

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Reggie and the Full Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Found Family, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: What it says on the tin. Well, all four stories are Frank/Dewees, but only three include kinda werewolves. The fourth podfic is a bonus fluff/found family because of course.





	1. [Podfic] All of the Things We Didn't Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all of the things we didn’t choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398153) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 
  * Inspired by [Fracta Modi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779970) by [falter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falter/pseuds/falter). 
  * Inspired by [Full Moon Kind of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860045) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 
  * Inspired by [Kings Among Runaways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856715) by [heartofthesunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofthesunrise/pseuds/heartofthesunrise). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Author's) Frank had no intention of going to the White Ball this year. He had attended in the past, but had always left the way he'd arrived: alone.
> 
> It was the coat, of course, that changed his mind. It was a dark green, with deep cuffs and fantastic silver embroidery on the lapels. It was flamboyant and decadent, fit for an airship pirate and Frank wanted it like he'd never wanted any other piece of clothing in his life.

Cover Art provided by aethal.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/All%20of%20the%20Things%20We%20Didn't%20Choose.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 0:27:42
  * [Mobile Streaming Link](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/All%20of%20the%20Things%20We%20Didn't%20Choose.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to download a pod book of this work, it's part of a compilation of Frank/Dewees podfic recorded for Bandom Big Bang 2017 found [here (right click, save as)](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Frank&Dewees_%20a%20Podbook%20Compilation.m4b) and if you'd like all the mp3s as a zip file [click here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/dapatty%20bbb2017.zip)
> 
> The amazing cover art is by aethal who's work for these covers is wonderful beyond measure. Go [here]() to give them feedback because yassssss.


	2. [Podfic] Fracta Modi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Author's) A fairy tale. Of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Fracta Modi by falter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2779970).

Cover Art provided by aethal.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Fracta%20Modi.mp3) | **Size:** 49 MB | **Duration:** 01:08:19
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Fracta%20Modi.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to download a pod book of this work, it's part of a compilation of Frank/Dewees podfic recorded for Bandom Big Bang 2017 found [here (right click, save as)](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Frank&Dewees_%20a%20Podbook%20Compilation.m4b) and if you'd like all the mp3s as a zip file [click here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/dapatty%20bbb2017.zip)
> 
> The amazing cover art is by aethel who's work for these covers is wonderful beyond measure. Go [here](http://aethel.tumblr.com/post/166306115648/cover-art-for-dapattys-delightful-frankjames) or [here]() to give them feedback because yassssss.


	3. [Podfic] Full Moon Kind of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My neighbor is either a werewolf or an exhibitionist. Either way, he’s got a nice ass.

Cover Art provided by aethal.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Full%20Moon%20Kind%20of%20Day.mp3) | **Size:** 8.2 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:36
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Full%20Moon%20Kind%20of%20Day.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to download a pod book of this work, it's part of a compilation of Frank/Dewees podfic recorded for Bandom Big Bang 2017 found [here (right click, save as)](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Frank&Dewees_%20a%20Podbook%20Compilation.m4b) and if you'd like all the mp3s as a zip file [click here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/dapatty%20bbb2017.zip)
> 
> The amazing cover art is by aethel who's work for these covers is wonderful beyond measure. Go [here](http://aethel.tumblr.com/post/166306115648/cover-art-for-dapattys-delightful-frankjames) or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337494) to give them feedback because yassssss.


	4. [Podfic] King Among Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Author's) James looks at him, bleary and handsome in his walleyed, unlikely way. “Gotta keep busy. You’ll get there - you’re like me, more than a little.”
> 
> -
> 
> Two vignettes about Frank and James.

Cover Art provided by aethal.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Kings%20Among%20Runaways.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 00:17:34
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Kings%20Among%20Runaways.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to download a pod book of this work, it's part of a compilation of Frank/Dewees podfic recorded for Bandom Big Bang 2017 found [here (60MB, right click, save as)](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/Frank&Dewees_%20a%20Podbook%20Compilation.m4b) or a zip of the mp3s [here (88MB, right click, save as)](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/dapatty%20bbb2017.zip)
> 
> The amazing cover art is by aethel who's work for these covers is wonderful beyond measure. Go [here](http://aethel.tumblr.com/post/166306115648/cover-art-for-dapattys-delightful-frankjames) or [here]() to give them feedback because yassssss.
> 
> Thanks for all these authors being cool with podfic and thanks to past me for writing something that would fit perfectly into this compilation.
> 
> Shout out to the Bandom Big Bang mods for running a fun challenge again this year!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Frank/James podfic cover art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337494) by [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel)




End file.
